Meant To
by juicypepper
Summary: Nathan knocks on Haley's window Friday night and they he spends the night. Takes place before they are married.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or One Tree Hill

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or One Tree Hill.

Nathan spends a Friday night at Haley's house.

Haley's POV

It was a Friday night and I was stuck here doing homework. I managed to get it all done tonight because I would probably be spending the rest of the weekend with my amazing boyfriend and my friends. I was just finishing closing my books and cleaning up when I heard a tapping sound on my window. I went over and I saw Nathan waiting for it to be opened. Nathan had come over twice to spend the night when his friends partied or spent the night so I was used to having visits from him in the middle of the night.

"Hey Hales, Tim has crashed at my house with all the guys, can I stay with you tonight?"

"Um Nate, it is your apartment why don't you just kick them out."

Nathan would never kick them out, with Deb and Dan being the absentee parents that they are he practically grew up with those guys. They were his comfort zone, after only spending a brief amount of time with them I could already tell that they were loyal to Nathan.

"Ya, I could but then I wouldn't have an excuse to come and see you and I missed you."

"Fine you can stay but only because I love you."

"I love you too Hales." As he wraps his arms around be and we briefly kiss I feel so lucky to have him in my life. He has become such a good person and I just know him and Lucas will eventually become close friends if I could just get them in the same room.

"Um I'll just grad some pajama's and change in the bathroom."

I hurried to my dresser and grabbed the first thing that came in contact with my hands and left. It wasn't until I reached the bathroom that I realized what I had in my hands. I had absently minded grabbed a pair of old ratty short shorts and a short tank top that would barely cover me.

"Shit, I can't wear this."

My hands were shaking and my heart rate was increasing to a record high pace. I didn't stack up to the girls he had seen, I wasn't a Peyton or a Brooke, I was a bookworm normal girl that wore t shirts and jeans to school and skirts were dressing up. I changed quickly realizing Nathan had been waiting over five minutes. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that an unacceptable amount of skin was showing. Nathan would see this and wonder what the hell I was thinking. I threw on the sweater I had been wearing and went back to my room. I opened the door and was greeted with the site of Nathan wearing nothing but basketball shorts sitting on my bed.

"Hey, I was wondering where you went off to."

"Just washing my face, and brushing my teeth."

Nathan opened his arms for me to come into. I gratefully sank into his embrace.

"What's wrong, why are you biting you lip and shifting around like you have ants in your pants." I feel my face burn with blush and I hide it in his chest. I can feel as he starts to chuckle at my behavior.

"Babe, tell me what's wrong, do you want me to go?"

"No I um, I uh..."

"You what?" He stares at my face and strokes my hair as if I'm made of porcelain and I can't help but love him as he tries to comfort me.

"I uh, I'm just nervous about this. I've never slept with anyone on a regular basis before." As I motion between myself and him.

"We are just going to sleep Haley, trust me I wouldn't have the energy to do anything even if I wanted to. I'll be out like a light as soon as we hit the sheets.

"Okay, let's get to bed, I'm really tired too."

I get into bed and motion for him to as well. He pulls up the comforter and lies on his back with his arms behind his head and I lie facing him. I try to get comfortable but I'm too hot. I shift to lie on my back and start to squirm under the covers. It's hot outside as it is and I'm wearing a sweater, tank top and shorts and lying with sheets, a comforter and a throw blanket on top of me. Nathan must notice because he pops one eye open to look at me.

"Hales, why are you moving, the point of getting in bed is to sleep."

"I can't, I'm hot." As soon as I said that sentence I knew the next line out of his mouth would be….

"Take off your sweater."

"I can't." I left it at that knowing it wouldn't be enough but I prayed he wouldn't question me on it.

"Why…"

"Because I uh…"

"Because you…"

"Because I only uh, have a really um….. small shirt on underneath that isn't that…"

"That what?" At this point it is killing me to look at his face I'm so mortified. Other girls could lay here completely naked and be confident and content, but no I can't, not me Haley James, bookworm, completely clueless when I comes to the opposite sex. I can't take this questioning anymore, so I just come out with it and say,

"That appropriate right now. I didn't look at it before I grabbed it and it must have been the shortest, smallest thing in there because I can't wear it in front of you."

Wordlessly he bends over grabs his shirt off the floor and puts it in my hands,

"I'll close my eyes and you can put that on, okay?" I'm touched by this offer; he always tries to understand my point of view and always knows how to make me comfortable.

"Okay, Thanks." I sit up on the bed and take my sweater and shirt off and toss his huge one on. As I settle back down he opens his arms and says.

"Come here." He wraps his arms around my waist and I rest my head on his shoulder. Although Nathan is my boyfriend and I love him I can't help but be slightly nervous and tense. He must notice because he starts to rub my back.

I can't help but kiss him. It starts out as a peck but he deepens it. After a few seconds he runs his tongue against my bottom lip. I open my mouth where I meet his tongue with mine. After making out with Nathan so much we are used to the tastes and feels of each other but tonight I have a desperate need for Nathan. He pulls a bit on my waist resulting on my being flush on top of him. Our kissing is getting even more passionate as his head tilts to the side and out mouths are completely open and our tongues are meeting sensually. We eventually need to break for air and as I do I'm practically panting for air, as is Nathan.

He starts to place kisses down my jaw, neck and collar bone. I lock my elbows straight to give him more access but as I do my weight is shifted to my hips. As our hips met I can't help but notice Nathan's erection. Some times after a make out session he gets them and I feel somewhat proud that he has that reaction to me. I moan and he groans as we subconsciously grind our hips together creating friction. I bring my legs up so I'm straddling him and he rubs his hands down my back and they land on my ass.

Normally I wouldn't allow for Nathan and I to get so carried away but there is a serious desperation and need for one another tonight. He leans his body up to kiss me as I grab the back of his neck to pull him up so he is sitting and I'm straddling him. We continue to kiss furiously as Nathan kneads my butt and I grind into him. As he is stroking my thighs I straighten my legs out, wrapping them around Nathan. I can't get close enough to him tonight; I need to feel him around me. As if he feels my need he wraps one arm tightly around my waist and keeps one on my butt. I bring one of my arms around his neck and I keep my other on his back. I break away from his mouth to get some much needed air and he kisses my neck and starts to suck on it. Tomorrow I will have a huge hickey but tonight I don't care. I grind into Nathan again.

He moans my name and I can't help but get really turned on by it. As I do it again he puts his hands on my hips and breaks away form my neck. "Hales, I think we are getting a bit carried away, I don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with and I will never forgive myself for pushing you and making you regret this in the morning."

My heart is given away to him a bit more as he says that. "Nathan, I'm not ready for sex yet but this is okay, I just need to feel you tonight. I'm going to do something okay?"

"Okay Hales."

I take my hands away from him and he tightens his arms around me to hold me close to him. I reach behind me and undo my bra and bring it out through my shirt sleeve. I take his hand and put it on my breast outside my shirt. "Just this tonight okay."

He smiles at me and says "Better than okay." I meet his mouth and we meet in an amazing kiss. I bring my arms around him as he raises his other hand. It glides along my thigh, ass, hip to my waist. He rests it there to give me time to get comfortable and slowly brings it up to my other breast. I moan as he brings his hand to my breast, squeezing them simultaneously. We continue kissing, groping and grinding each other for a few more minutes. I can't help it as an overwhelming feeling comes over me. The insides of my stomach feel so hot and a coil feels as if all the tension is springing away.

"Nathan" I'm yelling his name and I don't even realize I am. As soon as I come down from my high I realize what the hell that was. I had had an orgasm. My boyfriend gave me one and I feel absolutely mortified. I tense as I realize Nathan staring at my face. He has every right to, from what I know girls aren't supposed to do that from kissing, a little groping of the breasts and some grinding of the hips. I'm an idiot and I hide my face right up against his chest.

"I'm sorry Nathan; I didn't mean to, I don't know what I was doing." And I feel even more mortified as he begins to laugh uncontrollably at me. I start to unwind my legs from his waist and get off him but his arms hold me tight and he realizes my eyes are tearing up and I'm about to cry.

"Hey Hales, I didn't mean to laugh like that." Before he continues I interrupt him,

"Yes you did, I'm so embarrassed, and I'm sorry I don't know what happened. One minute were kissing the next I'm…"

"You are what?" He's smirking as he says this and I know he's trying to get a rise out of me and make me say it. I flush and duck my head and remain quiet.

"Hales, I'm pretty sure we both know what happened with all the moaning and yelling you were doing. I'm not sorry, although that has never happened before, I am glad I can bring out that kind of reaction in you." He is smirking like there's no tomorrow, as if he's proud of himself. Knowing him he probably is, this is the closest we've been since we got together and we are wrapped around each other as if there is no tomorrow.

"I just,that has never happened before." I feel like a little ten-year old virgin admitting this to Nathan.

"You mean, you never, you know...did it yourself?" I blush as his saying this. Of course I hadn't I was a sixteen year old girl but I had hung out with boys my whole life and between hanging with the guys, sleeping with Lucas, and living in a house with six siblings and two parents, it was never an option.

'No, I haven't. I was always roomed with Taylor when we were young; I've only had a room to myself for about two years since everyone started moving out. I grew up with no privacy, and I always was with Lucas and the guys. I've never really had any friends that were girls to talk about this kind of stuff with. Peyton and Brooke are the closest I've come to having friends that are girls. I've never had the sleep over where we talk about boys and experience and sex. It just wasn't how I grew up."

"I realize that you don't have as much experience as me Hales and we are in unknown territory for you, but we are with me too. I've never done feelings. When I dated Peyton I didn't care, ya I liked her enough, but I never cared about her feelings and I never loved her. It's different with you, I love you. I also love that I'm the only one to experience these things with you."

"I love you too, Nathan, so much. I just don't want you to think I'm a tease and that I don't care about you. I know this must be hard and frustrating."

"Ya, it is hard." I feel so bad but I realize he's smirking and he's referring to his erection. He starts to laugh as that realization dawned on my face.

"Nathan." I smack him hard on the arm for his joke.

"I'm kidding, I love you and slow is not so bad. I love sharing this with you and I love that I'm the only guy to do these kind of things with you. So, with that said we both need some sleep it has been a really long day."

I unwind my legs and being to move off him.

"Hey, where do you think you going?" Nathan keeps hold of my waist and leans back to I'm resting directly on top of him. My head is in the space between his neck and shoulder and his arms are wrapped tight around me.

"Nathan, we can't sleep like this, you won't be able to breathe."

"Yes I will Hales, you weigh practically nothing and I just want you in my arms tonight. Just go to sleep babe." He rubs my back and I eventually go to sleep directly on top of my amazing boyfriend.

The Next morning...

"Haley?" I hear shouting far away.

"Haley, you home?" Who is yelling so early in the morning?

"Haley?" I recognize Lucas's voice but why is he yelling for me? He opens the door and that is when I realize I'm sleeping with Nathan and I'm still on top of him while he is snoring away oblivious to the fact that Lucas just walked in.

"Oh shit, my eyes, Hales what the hell are you doing? Did he spend the night Haley? What the hell were you thinking? Did you have sex with him?" Lucas's face just turned an unknown shade of red and begins to stalk towards us. It looks like he is going to try and fight Nathan.

"Hales..." Nathan is starting to wake up. I take charge of the situation. I whisper to Nathan,

"Nathan, Lucas is here. Wake up and don't freak out please." I turn to Lucas, "Luke, we were just sleeping calm down, why are you here this early?"

'While I went down to the cafe for breakfast with my mom and Deb was there and she didn't know where Nathan was and she asked me to come ask you, so here I am." Nathan is awake now sitting up, looking for something.

"Okay, why don't we get dressed, Lucas you can wait downstairs, and we'll go to the cafe together, okay Nate." Lucas heads downstairs while Nate and I are getting clothes for today.

"Sounds good, I just need my shirt." I look down and blush because I'm still wearing it.

"Okay, I'll go change and we'll head out with Lucas. We can walk to the cafe and you can bond with your brother and talk to your mom all in one."

"Hales, I don't see me and Luke bonding anytime soon."

"Please just try for me. Luke is my best friend I love him like a brother, and you're my boyfriend. Your two worlds are colliding now and you have to deal with it." He gets up and pulls his arm around my waist.

"Okay, I'll try for you, but there are sixteen years of Dan festering in my head telling me the guy is a worthless bastard." I just stand and stare at him. How can he say that, what gives him the right. He must see something on my face giving away my thoughts because before I know it he's explaining himself.

"Hales, I don't think like that you know it, those are Dan's words."

"Nathan you need to prove that to Lucas and to me. Okay, I'll just go change." I head to the bathroom and quickly change my clothes. I wonder what Dan has been saying about Lucas. Sixteen years of drilling something into someone's head would make you act like Nathan has. I bet Nathan's childhood was horrendous, maybe he's jealous of Luke because he grew up without the overbearing jackass of a dad Dan is. I wash my face, brush my teeth and head back to my room. Nathan has thrown on some jeans he had here and is waiting for shirt. I give it to him as we head downstairs. We go down and Lucas is waiting at the table texting on his phone.

"Which one of your girlfriends you texting now Lucas?" Lucas has yet to decide between Brooke and Peyton and he likes them both.

"Hilarious Hales, when did you become a comedian?"

"Avoiding the question won't make me forget it Eugene." Nathan starts to laugh at Lucas's middle name.

"Come on Hales, we talked about that." Nathan is still trying not to laugh.

"Hey Royal quit laughing you have no room to talk. So Luke who is it?"

"It's Skills, he wants to play later at the court, with the guys. You guys should come, everyone's going this afternoon."

"Sure Luke, lets just get some breakfast first." We all walk out the door and head to the cafe. I walk between Nathan and Lucas holding Nathan's hand. Its eerie quiet and awkward. I try to think of something to say.

"So Lucas, which one are you going to pick?"

"I don't know." Of course he doesn't know, he is choosing between two completely different girls. Nathan speaks up before I can say anything.

"Here is a hint man. It depends what you want. If you want wild, no strings attached and crazy go for Brooke. If you want a serious relationship with all the ins and outs go for Peyton. You both have the whole deep dark stuff going on."

"Is it odd that your talking about your ex-girlfriend like that?"

"Not really, We weren't really the loving, caring couple we both only really got one thing out of the relationship." I can tell Lucas is fuming at that.

"It's nice that your dating my best-friend now isn't it." I interject before things get out of hand. I stand in front of them and start to yell. When are they both going to stop hating each other?

"Okay Lucas he was being honest. Nathan that was a little blunt but honest none the less, Lucas Nathan and I are completely different than him and Peyton were trust me I know I was somewhat of his friend when they were dating. Can you please both try to get along? I love you both and you guys are brothers, start acting like it. Nathan I know Dan's an ass and Lucas doesn't know what you grew up around. I know Dan has drilled it into your head that he's not worth your time but please try for me. Lucas please try he is and you both know that staying divided like this is what Dan wants. So put your pride and ego's aside just try and have a civilized conversation for me."

They just stood, looked at each other and then nodded their heads.

"Okay, let's get some breakfast."

Lucas, Nathan and I arrived at Karen's café and sat down. The conversation was pleasant until Deb came storming out of the kitchen.

"Nathan, where have you been? I have been worried sick. Your father and I have been looking and calling everywhere trying to find you."

"Mom, calm down. I had to see Haley and talk to her but when I got there I was tired so I went to sleep."

"A phone call would have been nice Nathan, I'm still pissed." I can practically see steam coming out of her ears but at least she cares, that's an improvement since she's rarely around. Ever since Nathan has moved out Deb has actually been acting like a mother.

After Lucas, Nathan and I finished our breakfast we went to the river court. The guys had all been apprehensive about Nathan playing there since he trashed it but Lucas probably called ahead of time to tell them we were coming. As we walk up to the court Skills runs up and picks me up.

"Haley James as I live and breathe, actually coming to see me Skills Taylor playing I'm touched" Skills and I have been friends almost as long as me and Luke. My earliest memories are sitting on the picnic table watching them play.

"You should be, it's not every day every guy gets to experience Haley James."

"Don't I know it, I'm still heartbroken you turned me down in second grade." I can feel Nathan shifting uncomfortably behind me.

"Nathan this is Skills, Skills this is my boyfriend Nathan." Skills turned towards me,

"Haley a boyfriend this is new, not to mention a basketball player, if I knew you wanted one of those I was here all along. And I already knew who he was."

"In your dreams Skills and he didn't know who you were."

"Hey man." Nathan is shifting into basketball mode where I know he is most comfortable.

"Hey, you ready to play?"

"Sure, just let me change." Nathan walks to the picnic table and removes his sweater as well as pants. He has a t-shirt and basketball shorts on underneath.

"There are uneven teams so Haley you are playing." All the guys groan and don't want to be on my team. I can't say I blame them I suck at sports. Thank god Lucas saves my embarrassment,

"Okay, me and Nathan will play on Haley's team to help her out, sound good?" That sounds better than good with Nathan and Lucas playing on the same team there will be no fights.

As I look around and try to keep up with my boyfriend and best friend I feel so happy. This is how they were meant to be. They should have grown up together sharing the game they love. If its my dying goal Lucas and Nathan will play together and learn to love each other as brothers, as they were meant to.

The End

P.S. This is my first fanfic. I only write on occasion but if someone wants to be a Beta and help me out that would be great let me know. I will only do one story at a time because I hate when people have lots going at the same time and none of them are done.


End file.
